Forever RW
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: This is the rewrite of forever! It's about four friends who have a sleepover and is captured by Shredder. The guys rescue them and the girls soon find themselves falling for them. But Shredder is not done with them! Hope you enjoy my rewrite! Offically done! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to go through and rewrite this. It might take awhile, but this deserves a rewrite, especially with how much my writing as improved. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter One:**

Thunder clashed and lightening zapped acrossed the sky. Rain poured down in sheets, soaking everything and everyone it touched. That did not exclude myself as I rushed through the streets. The only thing keeping me dry was a single umbrella I had luckily brought from home. I ran through the streets to get out of the storm, I hated thunder with a passion.

I sighed in relief when I saw I was rapidly approaching her house. I pushed open the gates to her house and knocked on the door hurriedly. Not even a second later, the door opened to reveal my best friend, Jessica.

She smiled when she saw me, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling against the lightening flashing in the sky. She pushed her brown hair out of her face, which was usually straight, but today it was curled. She must not have wanted to deal with it.

She ushered me into the house after I closed my umbrella and I happily obliged. She then proceeded to hug me tight and I returned it.

"It's great to see you again."She said.

I smirked when I pulled away.

"You too, Jess. Have the others arrived yet?"I asked as I took my coat off and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Autumns here, but Mandy has yet to show up. Autumn's in the other room."She explained.

"Mandy is late as usual then."I snickered before following Jess into the other room.

"Of course she is, she wouldn't be Mandy if she wasn't."Jess replied.

Before we walked into the living room, I observed Jess some more. She had definitely matured more since we last seen each other, currently being nineteen as well. Her heart shaped face lost all of its baby fat and her cheek bones were more prominent. She was without a doubt very pretty. She was also very tanned, which suited her appearance. Currently, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt that said 'Ninja's Rule.' A picture of a ninja was on her shirt too. She had no socks or shoes on though.

When we walked into the living room, I immediately noticed Autumn. She was sitting on the couch, petting Jessica's cat Marley.

"Hello stranger." I said, smiling at my old friend.

She jumped, having not heard us come in. I smiled as her face lit up and she jumped off the couch. Her jade green eyes sparkled and her red curly hair bounced as she jumped and hugged me tight. I hugged her back happily.

Autumn looked nothing like Jessica, even though they were around the same age. She was a little shorter than Jess, with a cute baby face as a smile that would light up any room. She had pale skin, but it seemed to compliment her more than anything else. She was wearing an "I love pixels" shirt with blue jeans.

"Jenny, it's been so long! I haven't seen you since we graduated last year!" Autumn practically shouted as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey, Autumn, I've missed you too, but I really need to breathe." I said, gulping for air.

She let go at me and smiled at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry; it's just been so long."

"I know."

The room was immediately silenced as we patiently waited for our fourth and final friend to arrive. I'm sure by now you're probably wondering what I look like. I have short, black hair with bangs cut just above my crystal blue. I was also Japanese. I had on a black, mini skirt and a tight black and purple corset with ripped tights and black flats. I dressed like I was emo, though I never acted like it. My skin was pretty dark and I was tall. My age was twenty years, though my birthday was only about a month or two away.

The doorbell rang about five minutes later and Jess went to get it. I knew it was Mandy because she was the last one we were waiting on. I heard the door open, girls squealing and footsteps walking this way. Autumn and I shared a quick smile as our friends came into the room.

Mandy is a blonde hair, blue eye kind of girl. But don't let that fool you, she's a total badass. She didn't dress like it though. She is wearing white capris and a hot pink halter. Her blonde hair was curled up and a pink bow rested on the top of her head. She had tanned skin and was kind of short. She was also around my age.

"Still wearing those pink bows, huh." I said, smiling at my best friend.

"I wore it just for this sleepover." She replied, giggling slightly.

I hopped up and gave her a giant hug. When I backed away, Autumn came up and gave a huge bear hug like she gave me. I swear, that girl is goanna be the death of us all.

After that, we talked for a few minutes as we set up our sleeping bags in the living room. It was great catching up with my friends since I hadn't seen them all in almost a year.

"Ok, what should we do first?" Autumn asked, looking at us all.

Jess, Mandy and I all shared a huge smile already having the perfect idea on what to do. Autumn smiled too as she caught on.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

_**(And there is the end to my first story to ever be written on fanfiction! How exciting huh? Well, drop me a quick review, I wanna know what you think!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are folks, chapter two of the Forever rewrite! Yay! These are so much easier to do then actually writing them. And quicker too. I added some things and took out others. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2:**

Jess left the room right after we said that and into her kitchen. A minute later, she rejoined use with and empty bottle in hand. We all gather in a small circle around the bottle and I grabbed the nose.

"Ok, everyone knows the rules. You can only say truth fives time and we will spin until everyone has gone 20 times. Autumn, are you going to keep track again?" I asked her.

"Yep, and I got my notebook and pen." She said, holding them both up to show everyone, I nodded in response.

"Good and you all know..."I paused.

"NO RULES APPLY!" We all shouted, giggling.

I grabbed the bottle and it spun round and round. It stopped, landing on Mandy first. I looked up at my friend.

"Mandy, truth or dare?" I asked, grinning evilly.

"Dare baby! I'm not a chicken! Bring it on!" Mandy said, proudly. I grinned.

"I dare you to… make out with Jess- like you mean it!" I said, smirking smugly.

Both girls shrugged. Mandy got up and went over to Jess. She sat in her lap and their lips met. Autumn and I started giggling and whistling. They pulled away after a minute and Mandy smirked.

"Told ya I wasn't a chicken."She cackled, causing us all to erupt in laughter.

When we calmed down, Mandy took the bottle and spun it. We watch it spin and spin until it landed on Autumn.

"Autumn! Truth or dare!" Mandy sang-songed.

Autumn looked a little nervous, but smiled anyway. She flipped her curls behind her shoulder and stood up.

"Dare bitch, now bring it on!" She said confidently.

"Oh Autumn, you confidence never ceases to amaze me. I dare you to prank call our old principle, Mr. Hayford.!"Mandy said, smirking.

"Ok, do you have his number?" She said asked.

"I do!"Jess said as she ran into the other room and then run back in with her phone tightly held in her hand.

Autumn took it and put in star, six, even before dialing his number. We giggled as we waited for him to answer. To our disappointment, it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn, maybe next time."I said and the girls nodded in agreement.

Autumn through the phone onto the couch before grabbing the bottle and spinning it around. The bottle spun around and landed on Jess.

"Jessica, truth or dare?"Autumn asked.

Jess seemed to think for a minute before answering truth. Everyone booed her but she just shrugged and said that was what she wanted to do first. Autumn thought for a second, before grinning.

"Alright, who would you rather kiss, James Madison or Lee Howard?"She asked.

Jess belched, and we all laughed because those two had been two of the grossest boys in our school. Neither of them had any sense of personal hygiene and both had no friends whatsoever, except each other.

"Well, uh, I'd have to say Lee. At least he brushes his teeth, unlike James."Jess finally answered, but the disgusted look on her face suggested she'd never in a million years do so.

We all giggled before Jess took the bottle and spun it. It landed on me.

"Well, it's like the bottle knows I'm the only one who has yet to go."I said and everyone giggled in agreement.

"Alright, Jenny, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I always like to use my truths first."I answered.

Jessica smirked and I immediately knew she already had a truth in mind and that I was probably not going to like it.

"Alright, who in this room would you rather date?"Jess asked and the smirk on her face grew at my uncomfortable look.

That was the only bad part about these sleepovers. We liked to find any way we could to make each other uncomfortable. It was all in good fun though.

"Uh, well, though I don't swing that way, I'm gonna have to say Mandy. She and I grew up together and I know all her secrets."I finally answered.

Mandy laughed and said that that was true without a doubt. She also said I would be her pick too. We giggled again before I took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Autumn.

"I would've laughed it that landed on Mandy."Jess said.

I nodded in agreement before turning to Autumn.

"Alright, Autumn, truth or dare?"I asked.

"Dare!"She answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Alrighty then. I dare you to go outside and flash the next two cars to come by."I dared her, smirking.

"But it's raining!"Autumn complained as she looked out at the dark sky.

"Uh oh, girls, sounds like we have a chicken!"Mandy exclaimed and everyone looked at Autumn.

"Urg! Fine, fuck it. I'll do the damn dare."She huffed before standing up and leading us outside the house.

Everytime we played truth or dare we flashed someone, it was like a tradition or a thing of ours. However you want to look at it. Everyone was just afraid it would be them and what makes it worse for Autumn is that it's raining. As we walked out, I looked up at the sky, afraid that it would thunder. Autumn stood at the sidewalk by the road and we waited for someone to drive by.

I looked down the street and didn't see any cars. In fact, I didn't see anything at all. This was quite unusual. Everything was quiet and calm, as if it were waiting for something. I knew something wasn't right at that moment.

"Autumn!" I tried to shout, but my mouth was covered by a rag.

I smelled chemicals on it and I started to feel drowsy. My fight weakened even as I heard my friends yell and struggle. The world around me spun around me and I felt my entire body weaken. The only thing I saw before I drifted into unconsciousness was a man wearing black pajamas and black mask.

_**(There is the end of the second rewritten chapter! I hope you liked it and I hope you see the improvement! I do, but that's because I wrote it! Anyway, remember to send me a little review! Those make me happy!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Coming in with Chapter three! Isn't it exciting? So, I realize these chapters are really short. Sorry about that. I'm mostly trying to improve what I wrote, not make it longer. It may be short, but it's longer than the original! I really hope you like it!**

**Chapter three:**

What felt like hours later, I woke up with a raging headache. I couldn't remember much of what happened, just that my friends and I were attacked while playing hide and go seek. After that, everything just went black. Now I have no idea where I am or how long I have been out of it. All I know is I am pissed off at whoever fucking kidnapped me.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned when the light first came into sight, causing me to promptly shut them once more. I sighed and tried again, this time completely opening them. I looked around the room, hoping for an escape, but I only saw one door and no windows. Great.

"Guys, wake up." I said loudly. No answer.

I sighed and sat up before getting off the cot I was laying on and walking over to the one Jess was laying one. I shook her.

"Wake up Jess, come on." I hissed.

"What! Hey!" Jess exclaimed as she jumped up and out of the cot.

"Jessica, we've been kidnapped! We have to get out of here!" I told her, sounding scared, yet strangely confident.

"Oh my gosh! Have you woken up the others yet?" She asked.

"Obviously not, otherwise they'd be freaking out. Wake up Autumn and I'll get Mandy." I said authoritively.

She nodded before I went over to Mandy as Jess went over to Autumn. I approached Mandy and started shaking her like I had done Jess.

"Mandy, Mandy, you need to get up! We've been kidnapped!"I practically yelled in her ear.

"What!" She yelled, jumping up.

"We've been kidnapped. We're in some room-most likely a basement- without a window and only one door. It's more than likely locked though."I explained.

I looked over and saw that Jess got Autumn up. We all gathered around Mandy's cot.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here! I have a life!" Autumn exclaimed, sounding terrified.

"Yes, we know Autumn. We're all the same. But I think right now we should just focus on living." I said, shaking my head.

Then, out of nowhere, the door banged open. We all jumped, frightened and surprised, before turning to our kidnapper. We were shocked to see a strange man at the door. He was wearing what looked like knights armor, except it was covered it spikes. His helmet and his gloves both had weird spikes on them.

I was more than certain he was sneering at us as he looked us over from the doorway, were he was also fledged by two of the pajama people. They stood outside, knowing their boss was more than capable of taking care of himself.

I shook my head of all thoughts and stood in front of the girls.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me and my friends!" I practically yelled angrily.

Spiky dude just smirked at my friends and me, pissing me off even more. I wanted to go over there and wipe the smirk from his face. Looking back, I saw the other girls did too.

"You must be the young leader of this fine group, aren't you?" He asked, practically sneering the words.

His voice was so ice cold, it sent shivers down my back. Hoping I didn't sound scared, I stood up straight.

"I-I guess you could say that."I stuttered, causing me to inwardly groan.

By the look on his face, I knew I did sound scared. The look though just really pissed me off and I stood up and glared.

"Now what the fuck do you want?"I growled.

He just grinned and I got angrier and angrier.

"You are going to be bait for us. We know once they know you're here they'll come right away." The spiky dude said, confusing my friends and me.

As far as we all knew, we knew no one who could have any relation to him. Heck, we try to avoid strange spiky men who are obviously insane if the capture four young adults from their friends home for no reason.

"Right, uh spiky dude, who the hell are you talking about, because I'm confused."I asked, annoyed.

"Call me Shredder." He said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"Right Shredder, whatever. Now, who the heck are you trying to lure in by using us as bait? We don't know anyone who could have any relation to you.

"Don't play innocent, we know you know them." Shredhead said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Actually we fucking don't and I am really starting to get pissed off. So who the hell are you trying to lure in?" I yelled.

He smirked.

"The turtles, of course."

_**(Alright, another end of a chapter to my famous- but not really- Forever rewrite! Yay! Like I said in the beginning, I know it's not long, but I'm really just trying to improve the writing. If you read my first one, you would know that I messed up a lot and some of it didn't make sense. That's why I'm going through and fixing it! I'm a hell of a lot better writer than I was last year and can easily fix some of my mistakes. Let me know what you think though by dropping a little review! Those do make me happy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this chapter is a little longer than the first three. I'm sure they will get longer as I go too! Like I said, I'm improving the story, not making it longer!**

**Chapter Four:**

After the Shredhead said that we were bait for "the turtles" he left, leaving us all confused and annoyed. We were just a bunch of innocent girls and we wanted no part of this. Okay, maybe we were that innocent, but we still wanted no part of it!

"Ok, why the hell did he say we're bait for turtles? I mean, that doesn't make any sense?" Autumn asked, looking and sounding really scared.

"I know . . . this is weird. I mean, why would he choose us over all the girls and why did he think we knew these turtles?" I answered then asked myself.

"Well, whatever is going on, I'm a little afraid."Jessica said, looking around the room like it would close in on us.

We all sat in quiet, wondering why the hell we were here. Nothing much happened though and we couldn't think of anything about why this guy would need us! A few hours of wondering, the door finally opened and Shredder walked in again. I glared at him.

"When are you gonna let us go, we have no idea who the hell these turtles are!"I exclaimed, frustrated at the whole situation.

He smirked.

"You're lying. In high school you would pretend to be married to them, so you must know about their existence."He said, looking quite smug.

The girls and I each shared looks of disbelief. Maybe this guy really is insane if he believes the _Ninja Turtles _were real! Yeah, we used to pretend to be married to them, but we were playing! At least we knew they weren't real. They just happened to be our favorite TV show! So, I told him as much.

"Wait, you mean to talk about the ninja turtles? They aren't real! They're just a TV Show!" I shouted, getting more annoyed that he was, playing a stupid game with us.

"Of course they're real! Don't you recognize me; I'm the Shredder, the turtle's biggest nemesis."He said, looking quite smug.

Man, I swear, this guy's ego is bigger than his insanity level. Where the hell did he come from? Maybe he needs to go to an insane asylum or something.

"Y-you can't be! He doesn't exist!"Autumn exclaimed, horrified.

"Well, I am. Soon, you will meet them agai-"

"Again! We've never meet them! They don't exist!"I interrupted, getting pissed at this whole thing.

"Don't interrupt me!" He yelled. "Now, I have questions to ask each of you and you would be wise to answer them all truthfully."

"We don't have to say anything to you."I growled.

"I guess you volunteered yourself to go first, Foot ninjas, take her to the interrogation room!" He shouted.

A bunch of those guys in the pajamas surrounded me. They grabbed my arms and dragged me out. I tried to kick but they just grabbed my legs and carried me out of the room. I screamed and tried to get free.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU CREEP!"I screamed, but to no avail.

I screamed and flailed; trying to do everything I could to make these creeps drop me. But it was like I had no affect on them because they continued to casually walk as if they didn't have a screaming, pissed off girl in their hands.

When we reached their destination, they throw me into the room, causing me to land painfully on the hard, concrete ground. I felt a stinging pain as the ground cut into my skin. I'm also sure I sprained my wrist when I landed.

"Ow."I said simply, wincing as I tried to stand up.

"Master Shredder will be here momentarily." One of the pajama freaks said, before he and the others turned and left the room, no doubt locking it behind them.

I sighed before completely standing up and taking in the room. It was kind of the same as the other one- one door no window, except the walls were gray and made of bricks and the floor was concrete. There was a table and two chairs standing casually in the middle of the room. The floor was splattered with what looked like blood, some of it looking new. I knew that was my blood from where my arm was dripping small amounts of blood. I felt my stomach hurl and I promptly looked away.

"Ok, this is gross. Who the hell is this guy! He can't be serious about being Shredder!"I said to myself.

"Oh, but I am."Shredder said, scaring the daylights out of me. I hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is just a TV show! You can't be Shredder! The turtles don't exist!" I shouted, aggravated.

"They are real and I am the Shredder. Now, I have some questions for you."He said pointedly.

"I don't have to answer any questions you have."I said stubbornly.

He ignored me.

"Where do the turtles live?"He asked.

Anger flared up inside me. This guy really couldn't be for real! We knew nothing about the turtles because they weren't fucking real!

"I told you, they're not fucking real! This is all stupid! Let me and my friends go fucking home!"I yelled in reply.

He didn't like my answer, it probably didn't help that I cursed at him. He slapped me a crossed the face. My cheek burned and I recoiled back.

"Ah!"I shouted."What the hell!"

I touched my face and immediately felt something sticky. I shook as I brought my hand forward to see it covered in blood. I shivered and quickly drew my hand away. I might've been emo, but I hated blood as much as I hated thunder!

"Now, don't raise your voice at me and tell me what I want to know."Shredder growled.

"Go rot in Hell!"I exclaimed angrily and somewhat alarmed. This man really was insane!

"Already been there, now answer my question."

"I told you, I have no fucking clue where they live! I don't think they're real so how would I know where they live!"I answered, angrily.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. You see, I have this machine that I connect to your brain. I drill holes through your skull and send wires through them and connect them to your brain. When I turn the machine on, you'll feel pain like you've never felt before. Most people I do it on go insane."He explained casually as if torturing people were the most normal thing in the world. Of course, to him, it probably was.

"I've told you my answer."I said defiantly crossing my hands in front of my chest and looking away. I glared at nothing in particular, refusing to acknowledge him anymore.

"Alright, if that's how you want to be. Foot, connect her to the pulse." I heard Shredhead shout and I gasped as I felt hands roughly grab me from behind.

The last thing I saw before falling into the deep, dark abyss of unconsciousness was Shredders determined and stubborn expression.

_**(And thus marks the end to another magnificent chapter of my forever rewrite! So, tell me, is this better than the first go at it? I think it is! You'd be amazed at how much writing can improve over a certain course of time! Well, don't be show, write me a little review and make my day that much better! Thank you!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, this chapter made me so mad! Not because it's extremely morbid, but because I had to rewrite it! I accidently deleted it before I got it on FF, so I had to start over! I was so annoyed! Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles!**

**Chapter Five:**

Sometime later, I woke up to a pounding head and a sore body. I could see why though because Shredder had made good on his promise. He drilled a bunch of holes into my skull, if the dry blood and bone bits weren't enough indication.

Shredder stood in front of me, looking quite smug at himself. I glared at him, frustrated that I was in this situation with this mad man.

"Now, you don't want me to start this machine. It'll be pain so unbearable, you'll beg for death." Shredder smirked.

"There's no reason for this! I don't know who these turtles are!"I practically shouted, wishing this guy would get it through his obviously thick skull.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get on my nerves or else I'll skip through all the numbers and go straight to 10. People usually don't survive at ten." He growled indicating towards the tenth dial.

I rolled my eyes, but I listened to him. After all, I may have a big mouth, but I don't have a death wish! I've dealt with death already and am not ready to go through it again. Even if this time it's me, like it should've been the first time.

I felt a small pang of sadness in my heart. No, I couldn't do this right now; I had much bigger issues to resolve. So I shook off all the bad thoughts and refocused on Shredder.

"So, tell me, do you know the turtles?"He asked, his hand was twitching to turn the dial. What a sick man.

"Yes."I lied, afraid for my life and afraid of the machine.

"Good, how long have you known them?"

"About 5 years."

"And where is their new home?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer. "

He sighed as I watched his hand move to the first dial, and pushes it. The next thing I knew, my whole body was in pain. I screamed as my whole body spasmed in pain. I begged and pleaded for him to stop as tears blinded my eyes. I knew Shredder was enjoying this too, the sick bastard.

After a few minutes, the pain faded away as he stopped the machine. I took in deep breaths as my body calmed down from the electricity that had burned through my veins. I would've wiped the tears from my eyes if it wasn't for the fact my hands were bound to the chair.

"Are you gonna answer truthfully now, or am I gonna have to turn it to three?" Shredder asked, his hand reaching for the third dial.

"NO!"I screeched, slightly panicked, before I glared at him with hatred. He smirked.

"Good, now, where do the turtles live now?"

"I told you, I don't know! After we graduated, we lost contact with them. I haven't heard from them in over a year!"I answered.

I couldn't help but lie. This guy was completely insane! There was no way a bunch of turtles from a _TV show _could be real! This man obviously had some issues that needed to be resolved.

He growled at my answer.

"You have to know something!"He shouted, completely frustrated at having no answers. I inwardly smirked at his frustration and that I was the one that was causing it!

"Well, I don't so can you let me and my friends go?"I asked, annoyed, but completely scared.

"No, of course not! You and you're little friends will NEVER get out of here!"He all but yelled

He turned the dial to three and the pain was back, a hundred times worse.

I thrashed and yelled, begging him to stop. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I threw up. I was pretty sure I soiled myself also.

My pain seemed to satisfy him because he turned off the machine a few minutes later. He then promptly left the room, leaving me alone. I was completely scared and in a lot of pain. I felt like I was going to die.

Several minutes of me sitting there, the door opened and I flinched thinking he was back for more. But when I looked up, I was surprised to not see Shredder, but a young woman who looked an awfully lot like me.

"W-who a-are y-you?"I asked her, unable to stop my stuttering.

"My name is Karai, the Shredders' daughter."She told me as she carefully unhooked me from the machine and then bandages me up. I was shocked to hear that, especially with how sad she seemed about the whole situation.

"Here are some clean clothes, I am sorry for my fathers' temper. If he wasn't my father, then I would leave. He's the only family I have."She explained, while handing me a bag.

I could understand her loyalty to her father, even if he was a horrible monster. But when you have nowhere else to go, well, you can't help but be there for your only family. No matter how awful they are.

"I understand. I wouldn't be able to leave my family, no matter what. Thank you for the clothes, I really appreciate it."I said, sending her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back hesitantly, unsure if I was being honest or not.

"You're welcome. I will leave you to change, come outside when you're ready to go back, your friends will be waiting."She said, before stepping into the hall and shutting the door behind her.

I quickly changed, grateful to be out of my soiled clothes. I was also grateful that she gave me a black shirt and pants. I hated anything with bright colors, especially pink. After I carefully changed, I went out to the hall where Karai was waiting. She gestured for me to follow me as we made our way to the room. I went in the room and Karai left as Karai shut the door and left.

Jessica, Mandy and Autumn nearly pounced on me until they saw the damage the Shredder did to me. The look of disgust, anger, and concern was evident on each of their faces.

"Oh my gosh! Jenny! What the hell happened?"Jess nearly yelled as she accessed the damage Shredder inflicted upon me.

"The Shredder did this."I said darkly."That guy is really insane. He truly believes these turtles as real and that we knew them. I had to make up a story that we knew them, but lost contact with them!"

"Oh, Jen, I can't believe this happened!"Mandy said."I can't believe we're in this mess right now!"

"Me either."Autumn said, shaking her head.

"We have to get out of here before he kills us!"I said, determined to get my friends out of this and home once more.

That's when the alarms went off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha! I'm getting these up fast aren't I? Faster than I thought I would! But hey, these are very easy to write!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Ninja Turtles! Who wants pie?**

**Chapter 6:**

We waited impatiently, listening to the blaring alarms and flashing red lights silently. We were all praying that a rescue had finally come for us. I wondered briefly if it was the police who were here to rescue us. Surely by now someone would have noticed we were gone and had called the police. The only question was how they found us because I have a feeling this guy was a professional.

"Why do you think the alarm is going off?"Autumn asked, sounding really scared.

"Maybe it's someone to rescue us."Jess said hopefully, voicing my exact thoughts.

"Let's hope because I can't stand staying here much longer."I said, wincing as I remembered the pain.

"Me either and I didn't even go through what you did."Autumn said, shaking her head in disgust and anger.

That was when the door decided to open with a loud bang. Terrified, we all screamed and held on to each other. That was when we looked up and got the hugest shock of our lives.

"Oh my god."I whispered, completely intrigued and surprised.

"They're r-real!"Jessica said, looking as shocked and intrigued as I did.

"I can't believe this!"Autumn said incredulous.

"Wow!"Was all Mandy managed to say.

Because standing in the door was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael. They all looked surprised to see four girls in Shredder's lair; no doubt they were searching for Shredder himself. Leo quickly regained himself though.

"Guys, let's get them out of here. Take one girl and we'll all split. We'll meet back up at the usual spot." He said before turning to us. "Don't worry girls; we're going to get you to safety."

I smiled.

"We know, we trust you guys."I said.

They all looked surprised for a second before they quickly jumped into action. Mikey grabbed Autumn first and they disappeared. Then Donnie grabbed Jessica and Raphael grabbed Mandy disappearing.

"I guess you're with me."Leo said, smiling reassuringly.

"Guess so."I said back, also smiling.

I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach as he lifted me up, bridal style, and ran out of the room. He left through the door and jumped out of the nearest window and I was surprised to see we weren't in the basement. I held onto him for dear life as we fell through the air. At the last second, Leo did a flip and landed perfectly on the ground. He then set me down on the ground much to my disappointment.

I grinned despite that, thinking that that was the most awesome thing I had ever done! I've wanted to do something like that since I got into Ninja Turtles in the seventh grade!

We proceeded to run until we were completely out of sight of Shredder's tower and into an alley. That's where the others had been waiting for us. The girls immediately ran to me and hugged me.

"Jenny!"Jess yelled when we came into view.

"Hey, you guys ok?"I asked as they hugged me.

"Yeah, we're fine, just a little shocked."Mandy said, while shaking her head in disbelief.

We all shot the turtles a look at that. They were all huddled together and quietly discussing something, probably trying to decide on what to do with us. We quickly looked away though when they looked over at us.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Shredder's not going to give up on us and now that he knows we have contact with the turtles . . . I don't know what he's going to do."I said, as I touched my injuries subconsciously.

"Yeah, I'm afraid."Autumn said grimly.

"Me too, you guys have no idea what he's really like . . . all those games we played in high school doesn't give him justice, he's horrible!" I said, somewhat angrily.

"I can tell . . . those injuries are ugly."Mandy whispered while she looked me over and she shook her head.

"They feel ugly too."I said flatly.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, which really surprised us when we didn't hear the guys approaching us.

"Are you all ok?"Leo asked, causing us to jump.

"Yeah, the only think that's wrong with me is Shredder drilled holes in my head and proceeded to torture me."I answered dryly

"The Pulse?"Mikey guessed.

"Yep, how'd you know?"I answered and then asked.

"He's used on it all of us before."He said darkly.

I just nodded.

"Odds are Shredder will come after you girls again. We wanted to know if you'd be willing to come back with us and stay till you were safe."Leonardo asked.

I looked over at my friends, they looked as uncertain as I felt. I mean, it's not like we didn't want to go. I mean, come on! It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the object of our obsessions for over seven years now! But we also had families to think about.

"I dunno, I mean we all got a life here, one that we're not so reluctant to let go."I said, slowly.

"We understand, do you want a minute to talk it over . . . I mean, it is life or death."He said before nodding.

The guys then walked away once more to give us a minute to think and talk it over. I looked over at my friends knowing that Leo had a point. This really was a life or death situation, especially with how crazy Shredder is!

'Well, what do you think we should do? If they are anything like the TV show, then it'll actually be pretty cool."I asked my friends.

"I think we should with them. Shredder found us so easily last time, not only that, we need the protection. It could be fun having it from the guess we practically dedicated our child hoods too."Jess said with a small smirk.

"I agree that we should go . . . at least until we learn how to kick Shredders ass." Mandy said, grinning.

"We can already do that, but it would be great for the help, especially from the guys. Well, Autumn, what do you think?"I asked her.

"I think we should go. It'll be quite an experience to actually get to know them and live in a sewer instead of just being a game."Autumn decided, nodding.

"Well, I say hell yeah we should go! This'll be one hell of an experience!"I exclaimed, smirking at the girls with excitement.

It was decide, we were going to move it with the turtles until we knew it was safe. Maybe we would never leave.

"Alright, but we all know we can't steal each other's turtle. I'm with Leo, Mandy's with Raph, and Jessica with Donny and Autumn with Mikey."I explained.

"Yeah, we know, we got this."Mandy said, rolling her eyes.

I was about to retaliate when the guys walked over to us.

"So, have you made your decision?"Leo asked.

"Yep, we've all agreed to come with you."I answered him, smiling brightly.

He smiled back and it made my knees go weak. I couldn't believe how fast I became attracted to him. Of course, I sent most of my middle school years and all of my high school years dreaming and pretending to be married to him! What a fun time!

"Great, follow us to the lair."

_**(And it's come to a close! I decided to take out the part where the girls lead the guys to their lair. It's just so unrealistic. I mean, if they knew how to get there from watching a TV show, then wouldn't Shredder be able to find his way there and not need to the girls? I really didn't think it through when I wrote it the first time! There will probably be a few changes throughout the story, but none too drastic. Please leave me a review, they make me happy!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! I think this is the longest chapter yet! Told ya they get longer! I'm trying to get at least a thousand words per chapter, but this was bordering two thousand! Yay! Maybe before I finish this, I will have a chapter that reaches two thousand! Do, go and enjoy the next beautiful chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights at all to TMNT! I just enjoy writing them and I hope one day my wish comes true and I actually meet them!**

**Chapter Seven:**

The girls and I were all super excited as the guys led us to the lair. We couldn't believe this was happening! They were real and we were going to the place we have wanted to go to for years!

When we got to the entrance, which just looked like a blank wall, mind you, Donny pulled the pipe that made the door appear. Then he put in the code. We watched amazed.

When the door completely opened, the guys led us into the lair, where we were even more amazed as we gazed around the room. TV doesn't give this place justice! This was probably one of the coolest places I've ever seen!

"Do you mind if I look over your injuries? I want to make sure they don't get infected."Don asked me after a minute of us staring in awe.

"Sure."I said, following him through the lair.

He led me straight to the lair where he had me sit on what looked like a hospital bed. Cool, wonder how he managed to get that. Donny walked over to a cabinet and got out what looked like an industrial first aid kit.

"Well, at least you guys never have to worry about not being prepared."I said, with a smile.

He nodded.

"Yeah, we need all this with the amounts of injuries these guys seem to get. It's like we can't go one day without someone getting hurt."Donny explained as he shook his head. But I saw the smile he had too.

I knew Donny care for his family with all his heart and that he'd do anything for them. Just like his brothers would do anything for one another. This family had to be close knit because they're all each other have.

I felt another pang of sadness and hurt. I remember how close knit my family had been before the accident. . . No! Don't think about it.

I focused back on Donny as he took off the bandages on my head, careful not to hurt me more than I already was. Once they were off, I glanced over at them and noted the amount of blood on them.

I shivered.

"I can't believe it was possible for him to do that to me without me dieing."I told him, shaking my head.

He nodded in understanding. He had been through too, no doubt. Mikey did say it has happened to all of them.

"We all wondered the same thing. He knocked us all unconscious when he hooked us up to the machine so we don't know how he did it. I just remember it hurting like shell."

"Same here, it was the worst kind of pain I've ever felt. I was in a car accident once and even that pain felt like a pinch compared to that."I told him, and the pain and sadness returned.

"Yeah, I bet. What happened with the car crash?"He asked, sounding slightly curious and concerned as he wrapped my head back up.

"I don't remember much. I was driving my sister to school and a drunk driver slammed into the passenger side. My sister was killed instantly. I lived, but I spent a little over a month in a coma. The doctors almost gave up hope that I would live. For the longest time I blamed myself for her death. I was depressed and that hurt my parents a lot. I didn't even get to go to her funeral." Tears were already collecting in my eyes. "After a while I realized that it wasn't my fault my sister was killed. It was the drunk drivers fault. He was arrested the moment he got out of the hospital for man slaughter and drunk driver. The bastard deserves more than 25 years in prison, but that's what he got."

A couple of tears had escaped and I hastily wiped them away. Don had already gone over my other injuries as I had told the story and had gotten them clean and bandaged. After that, he had just sat there and listened to my story intently.

"I'm so sorry about your sister."He said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you, for listening to me."I said, giving him a small smile. "So what's my diagnostic?"

"I don't think it's infected, but I will need to check on it every day. You're wrist is sprained, so you'll need to keep it in the sling for about a week. Make sure you ice it every day too. Just don't try to work yourself to hard, you might damage yourself more."He answered.

I nodded, but then Leo poked his head in the door. I immediately felt the butterflies I had felt at Shredder's tower, but surprisingly, they weren't as strong as before. I don't know why, but I was beginning to fell a strong pull towards Don instead.

"Are you guys done? Splinter is out now and he wants to meet Jenny."He asked us.

"Yep, we're done, right Don."I said as I got up and looked over at Don.

"Yep, let's go."He nodded and left through the door Leo had just occupied.

I followed Donny back into the living room where everyone was gathered around by the couch. We walked over to them. I saw Splinter sitting on the recycliner. I walked up to him and bowed. He stood up and bowed back before sitting down once more.

"Hello."I said and stood straight up again.

"Hello child, you must be Jenny." He said, smiling gently and fatherly at me.

"Yes, I am."I nodded.

"Welcome to our home. I hope you are comfortable here. You may stay as long as you like."He told me, reassuringly.

"We don't want to intrude for too long. We are just here until it is safe."I explained, but I smiled at his kindness. I knew he was really kind, of course, but it was nice to see so in real life.

He just nodded in understanding.

"I have a question, where are we going to sleep at?" Jess asked, as she looked around the room like she was expecting four beds to just appear.

"Hmm, that is a good question. Leonardo, why don't you share a room with Michelangelo and Donatello you share a room with Raphael. Then you girls can split those two rooms."Master Splinter decided and the guys bowed in understanding.

"Are you sure? We don't want to kick you guys out of your rooms. We could always make room in here with some blankets."I told him, not really wanting to intrude upon the most amazing people, err animals? - In the world!

"It's fine with us. We'll set up a cot in each of the rooms so we won't have to move the beds around tonight."Leo explained.

Splinter nodded before he stood up.

"Good, you girls can decide which room you want. I am going to mediate before I retired."He said before he turned and left to go to his room.

"Alright dudettes, now you just gotta choose whose room you want. I'm gonna make a couple pizzas for us."Mikey said.

"I'll help, I love making pizza."Jessica said, grinning.

She jumped up and followed him into the kitchen. Autumn watched her leave, looking a little jealous. I tilted my head in confusion. Why was Autumn jealous, Jess does making pizzas and we have a plan.

Of course, with life, your plans never work out the way you want it. Knowing the guys in real life and imagining them is different.

"I'm gonna go work on my bike." Raph said gruffly.

"Can I help?"Mandy asked, looking excited about working on a bike, and hanging out with _the _Raphael.

He raised his eye brow as he looked her over. She looked like a princess, but I knew she was a bad ass who loved motorcycles and kicking anyone's ass who messed with her.

"I dunno princess, can ya handle a motorcycle."He asked her.

She huffed and glared daggers at him. He shouldn't have called her that. This was going to be interesting.

"Don't you dare call me a princess or I'll kick your ass. And yes I can handle a motorcycle, I've built my own. You got a problem with how I look."She hissed, looking ready to punch him.

"Whatever, come on." He said, surprised before shrugging and indicating for her to follow him out.

Mandy smiled at us before following him. Now it was just me, Autumn, Leo, and Donny in the living room. An awkward silence filled the room. After a second, Leo cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go mediate."Leo said, turning around to leave.

"I'll come with you, I haven't mediated in a while and I kinda miss the peace."Autumn said as she jumped up. He nodded and they walked out, leaving me and Donny alone.

"So, what kind of invention are you working on right now?"I asked, turning towards him.

"I'm just modifying the battle shell right now."He answered with a smile that I returned.

"Believe it or not, I'm an expert with cars. I'm actually majoring in quantum physics and engineering. I've always loved science and cars."I explained.

"Really? Would you like to help me?" He asked.

"Sure, I would love to."I answered, nodding enthusiastically.

I followed him to the elevator because the battle shell would be up in the garage, of course. I smiled as I followed him. I had a feeling that we all were going to get along just fine here.

_**(This is the ending to another fabulous chapter! How exciting is that! I'm doing great with getting these up! I try though! I hope you like it and remember to make my day by leaving a little review. It's not hard, just write a few words and send it to me! Even just saying "Good Chapter." or "Nice." or even "Cute." makes me happy! So do it!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I took forever with uploading. I was going to tell you that I was leaving for town and would be unable to update due to lack of internet, but my parents decided to get rid of me early. So, I was unable to tell you guys I would be gone. I meant to tell you that night I left because I was supposed to leave the next day, but that didn't happen. So, don't blame me! Blame my rents!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles, even though I really, really, really want to! Please lucky star let me own Ninja Turtles! Better yet, let me meet them! Yay!**

**Chapter 8:**

The next two weeks passed quickly in our temporary sewer home. We had gotten the rooms situated to where Mandy and I shared Don's old room while Autumn and Jess shared Leo's. We got it all decorated to look like a girls room too! Living there with the guys was so easy that eventually we fell into our own routine.

Jessica and Mikey were usually playing videogames, reading comic books, or cooking us something to eat. Raph and Mandy was always working on his bike or topside doing something- usually catching a movie or walking.

You could usually find Leo and Autumn either mediating or talking about Japanese culture and books. He was surprised to learn that Autumn could speak Japanese. I spent all my time with Don, usually in his lab or working on the battle shell.

The feelings I thought I had for Leo disappeared, much to my surprise. Now I was starting to fall for Don. I didn't know what to think about it but I knew it wasn't wrong. How can something so natural be wrong after all?

Master Splinter soon began training us alongside the guys. To their surprise, we were already quite trained in the art of ninjitzu. We taught ourselves how to by watching millions of episodes of Ninja Turtles then mirror their moves. If Shredder hadn't caught us by surprise at our sleepover, we could have easily taken them. We were a little rough, but Master Splinter was helping us become better ninja masters.

After a long day of doing the usual, the other girls would meet up in my room with Mandy to discuss the day's event and to just spend some quality time together. Tonight was so exception either.

"Ok girls, what happened? You guys got this all messed up and now I'm the only one sticking to my turtle?"Mandy asked, with a slight smirk.

"I don't know how."Jessica said before giggling and asking, "Besides, who said we're falling for different turtles?

"Oh please, it's so obvious. Autumn and Leo, Jessica and Mikey, Jenny and Donny . . . you guys all switched up."

Everyone giggled and me and the girls in question blushed slightly.

"It's not like we planned this all. I mean, I thought I was falling for Leo, but then when Donny checked on my injuries-and listened to me as I told him about my sister-I don't know, something changed."I explained sort of dreamily.

"I feel the same way. I always thought Mikey was just some annoying goofball, but once I got to know him, he was amazing. I don't know when or how it happened, but I am starting to fall for him."Jessica said.

"Yeah, and I just thought Leo was just a workaholic, but he's so much more. He's funny, nice and he cares so much about his family. I started falling for him as well."Autumn paused long enough to giggle. "It's amazing, isn't it? We're here, in the lair, falling for turtles."

"It is pretty amazing. I'm glad Shredder kidnapped us, even though I'm not glad he hurt you."Mandy said, throwing me an apologetic look.

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, really. Everything feels a lot better. Donny's helped me a lot with all the injuries and what not."I said, shrugging.

"No wonder you're falling for him."She giggled and I gave her a dark look

Everyone laughed. I joined in after a few second, their laughter was contagious. It took us about five minutes to calm down enough to talk.

"What about you and Raph? How's your relationship going?" Autumn said, smirking.

Mandy blushed, causing more giggles.

"We haven't, you know, kissed or anything . . . we're only friends. How about you Autumn."Mandy said, trying to take the spotlight away from her.

"Same as you, we just hang out and talk. Nothing special, yet." Autumn said, with a shrug.

"I don't think anyone has gotten past the friendship stage." Jessica said, shrugging. "I know I haven't."

"Ok then, let's make a promise. Once one of us makes a move, we all do."I said, grinning.

I held my hand out. Everyone stacked their hand on mine.

"Deal."We all said together.

We spent the rest of the time we were awake gossiping and talking about the guys. At about midnight, Jessica and Autumn went to their room. Mandy immediately passed out when they left.

I couldn't fall asleep though, I didn't know why. My head was spinning with so many thoughts, mostly about my parents-how worried they must be-and my feelings for Donny. I never expected to fall for him.

Eventually I got restless and decided to get up to get a drink of water. I went into the kitchen quietly and got a cup to fill with water, leaving the lights off.

I sensed someone else in the kitchen and I spun around quickly, nearly dropping my glass. I was shocked to see Donny standing there. He was also shocked to see me.

"oh-uh . . . hi Don."I said, trying to get my heart to slow down. He smiled tiredly.

"Hey, what are you doing up? I thought you and the others were already asleep." Don asked, walking over to get his own glass of water.

"I couldn't sleep and I started to get restless, so I decided to get up and get a drink."I said, shrugging.

I leaned against the counter and he did the same beside me. We were silent for a minute while sipping on the water.

"Can I ask you a question?"He said after a few minutes.

"You just did."I said with a smile. "But go ahead anyways."

He briefly smiled before turning serious once more.

"Why do you dress like that?"He asked, while indicating towards my clothes. "You don't seem like the depressed or emotionless kind of girl, yet you always dress so dark and depressing."

"I don't really know why. I guess it happened after my sister was killed. I couldn't get over her death and I just hit a really bad depression. My mom sent me to therapy, but it didn't help at all. My depression did start to fade after a while, but I guess my fashion choice never changed."I explained with a shrug.

A brief silence hung over the kitchen while Donny processed my words. I looked down at my cup of water, the memory of my sister stung. She had been so energetic and full of life. When she was torn from my family, I blamed myself and sometimes I still do.

"Some things you just can't get over. I blame myself for what happened to my sister all the time, though I know it's not. I just can't help thinking that I could've done something to prevent it. I don't know what, but something."

My eyes stung with the beginning of tears welling up in my eyes. My chest felt heavy and a lump the size of a golf ball grew in my throat. I couldn't look up.

I distantly heard Donny sit his glass down. He then took my and set it down besides his before pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back with all I could, letting the tears slide down my face. Sobs escaped my throat as the onslaught of tears kept coming as if they had no intention on stopping.

Don hugged me back as he rubbed my back and whispered soothingly in my ear. I could barely make out what he said though.

"It's ok, I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave."Was all I was able to catch.

He continued to comfort me until finally the sons subsided and the tears slowed and stopped. Then I just stood there, hugging him, basking in the moment I had with him.

After a few minutes he pulled away and took a small step back. I followed suit, whipping my eyes and blowing my nose in a tissue he offered me.

"Are you ok?"He asked, worried.

I simply nodded.

"I'm sorry for breaking down on you . . . again. You seem to be the only one I spill my guts to and then start blubbering."I answered, shaking my head.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It's good for you to get your emotions out. Crying is always a way to help grief."He said.

"Thank you. You always seem to be here for me when I'm upset."

I gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing him to stiffen in surprise. I blushed slightly and ducked my head. I couldn't believe I had just kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek.

"N-no pr-problem."He stuttered, shocked.

"Goodnight Donny."I said with a slight grin.

I walked away, leaving a very shocked-and blushing-turtle behind.

_**(There you go, chapter eight of the Forever rewrite. I didn't change too much in the beginning, but I put more emotion in the breaking down part! Yay! Lol! Now remember to leave a comment! I need those to survive! …Not really, but they help!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, so who's pissed at me? I know some of you are! Actually, no I don't because I've only been getting reviews from one or two people! Come on guys! I need your reviews! They are what keep a story going. The only reason why I'm gonna finish this is because Halloween Witch is the only one who cares and she's my friend. So, come one, REVIEW!**

**Also, sorry I haven't updated. Things have been weird at home. My dogs ran away and we didn't see them for a week. Thank God we got them back though! Also, I'm on my school's Golf team and we just started practicing. It's just complicated. Hopefully when I get my school net book, things will be easier. Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I no own the Ninja Turtles… BUT SHE DOES! GET HER IF YOU WANT THE RIGHT TO OWN THEM. *Crowd chases random girl* ****Hehe, suckers! I have the ownership papers in hand and now I'm gonna run and hide!**

**Chapter Nine:**

Two months have passed since we moved it with the turtles and everything seemed to be great! We were really hitting it off with the turtles too. I felt like we really belonged there! This day found all of us girls huddled in my room talking about what life was like living in the sewers with our favorite heroes.

"I can't believe it's already been two months! I really feel at home here!"Autumn exclaimed, smiling enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame.

We all giggled before agreeing wholeheartedly. This really had been the ride of our life. Not much happened where we grew up.

"It is amazing."I said dreamily before sitting up straight and smirking. "So, has anyone made a move yet?"

They all shook their head, looking quite sullen at the fact. Though we've only known the turtles in person for two months, we had loved them before we had even met them, being such fans of the show!

"I almost did kiss Raph, but then we were interrupted by Mikey yelling that the pizza was done."Mandy admitted. "I really thought we were finally going to kiss. We had started leaning in, but then Jessica's loud mouth yelled for us to come eat."

"Hey! He is not a loud mouth!"Jessica exclaimed, giving Mandy an evil death stare. She was really protective of the little goofball. It was kinda cute.

"Yes he is Jess, I am pretty sure people in China can hear him."I laughed, shaking my head with amusement

"You guys are evil!"She pouted after she rolled her eyes.

"Aww, but you love us."I teased with a grin.

She seemed to contemplate what I said for a second before saying, "Yeah, I guess I do. But you still have to pay!"

Jess then proceeded to hit us all in the head with a pillow, causing a giant pillow fight to rage out. We laughed and yelled as we hit each other with pillows and even throwing blankets and clothes over one another's head.

This lasted for about 20 minutes. That was when the feathers started flying and we all collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"This is one thing I miss, the sleepovers we always had . . . and the tickle fights."I said, grinning.

We all laughed at the memory of our little sleepovers. When we pretended that we were married to the guys, we would have tickle fights. It was where we simply struggled and laughed on the ground like we were being tickled, begging and pleading for an invisible person to stop. The adults would always give us strange looks because they had no clue about our "marriages."

"I used to love the tickle fights! It was fun making the parents think we were mental."We all laughed. "Even though we're adults now, I still think we're kind of mental."

Everyone made noises in agreement right as a knock sounded on the door. We exchanged smiles, wondering who could possibly be at our door and how we were going to torture them!

"Come in!"We shouted together, giggling like mad.

I was surprised when Donny came into the room. I thought it was going to be Mikey who came in, but I was happy to see him. Even if the girls were all sending me suggestive smiles that caused me to blush.

"Hey Don, what's up?"I asked, with a smile.

"I was just wondering what was going on up here. In sounded like you all were fighting."He answered, smiling back. My stomach fluttered.

"We were-pillow fighting that is."Jess piped up.

We all giggled. I threw a pillow at him, catching him off guard. It hit him straight in the face and I smirked at him. My smirk faded, however, when he gave me an evil smile.

"I'm going to get you back for that."He said, mysteriously.

"Oh yeah, I liked to see you try."I laughed, shaking my head at the idea.

He smirked, and then ominously left the room. This left us all in a state of confusion. All the girls were quiet as we stared at the spot Donny recently occupied.

"Okay? That was weird."I said, raising an eyebrow and exchanging looks with the others. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yo, dudes and dudettes! Breakfast is ready!"Mikey yelled from the kitchen. I giggled as my stomach rumbled.

"Good, I'm starving. Though we're probably either going to have scrambled eggs or leftover pizza."Jessica said, jumping up from her spot the minute she head Mikey's voice. I suppressed a smile. They were so cute together.

We all got up in unison and walked out the room, still talking to one another of course.

"I'm just surprised you weren't down there helping him."Mandy pointed out and the rest of us nodded. She always helped him with the cooking.

"I wanted to hang out with you guys. Usually you're with Raph, Autumn's usually with Leo and Jenny you're with Donny all the time. We never hang out anymore, I miss you guys."She said with a shrug.

We made it into the dining room and sat down in our usual seats. The guys had already sat down. The moment I sat down, Donny gave me this sly look. He was definitely up to something. I gave him a smile and ate my scrambled eggs. Breakfast passed quickly. Everyone talked and joked around together like we did every day. It was fun and I was sad when it ended.

I decided to watch TV when I was done. The living room, for once, was unoccupied so I quickly grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Not much was on, so I settled for Wizards of Waverly Place, even though it was a rerun.

"Whatcha watching?"

I squealed and jumped up, not having heard anyone come in. I looked up to see Donny standing behind me with an amused smile.

"Don't do that!"I cried.

He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Was that you're little revenge? Or were you just being a jackass?"I asked him, glaring at the brainiac turtle.

"Just being a jackass."He said, chuckling.

I shook my head as he sat down beside me and quietly watched TV with me. It was the episode where Justin made Franken Girl to keep Alex out of his room and when that backfired, he made her Alex's best friend.

"So when do you plan to pull this almighty prank on me?"I asked, turning towards him. The commercials were on now.

"When you least expect it."He answered, eyes never leaving the TV. Like he thought a commercial on soap was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Really?"I asked, grabbing his chin and turned his head to face mine. I leaned in till our lips were inches apart. "Is that so?"

He stiffened and I'm pretty sure his heart was racing. I leaned in a little more. I could already tell I was torturing him and that let me know he liked me in return. I smiled at the thought.

"Really."He managed to gasp out.

I grinned before leaning forward some more. I looked into his eyes and saw the love and care he had for me. He was real and he liked me for me. That was all I wanted. Right before our lips touched for the first time, a loud crash was heard from behind us and we quickly jumped apart. Both of us were red from embarrassment.

'Dammit, so close!'I exclaimed in my head, frustrated that I didn't get to kiss him.

"Klunk! No! Bad Kitty! Leave those alone!"Mikey shouted from the other room and I had to suppress a groan.

"Good timing Klunk."I muttered and my heart soared when Donny nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go to my room."I said, standing up. I felt really embarrassed at the moment and I really wanted to just hide in my room.

"Wait!"Don cried, suddenly jumping up and grabbing my arm.

I turned to look at him with confusion, but before I could ask what was wrong, his lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kiss. For a second, I stood there in surprise before kissing back just as forcibly. It was everything I had ever imagined when it came to kissing him.

He was sweet and tender, while still aggressive enough to send a fiery passion coursing through my veins. My arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His tongue touched my lips, hoping to gain entrance and immediately I allowed it. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. And you may think this is cheesy, but yes there were fireworks going off!

"Wow."I muttered when we finally pulled away to breath. He nodded in agreement, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"He asked, slightly outta breath.

"Does this answer your question?"I brought his lips to mine again for a shorter, but still sweet kiss.

He only nodded when I pulled away once more and I giggled. Oh yeah, everything was definitely right in the world!

_**(And that brings us to a close! Yah! That was so much fun! Remember people, **__**REVIEW!**__** Thank you!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Ladies and Gents! WHASSUP! So, I've been gone a while, huh? Sorry. Just have a lot going on. And I'm busy working on my huge Aladdin series! If you're an Aladdin fan, check it out! I need more reviewers on it. I think I'm losing them!**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN! You do. **

**Chapter Ten**

After the most amazing kiss of my life, Donny was called away to go and train with his brothers. So, I decided to go back to my room. I could feel the goofiest grin ever spread across my face. I had a boyfriend now, a teenage mutant ninja boyfriend, but boyfriend nonetheless!

Mandy was in the room when I walked in. She was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. She looked up when I walked in and immediately recognized the dreamy and goofy grin.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"Mandy asked with a smirk. I could only nod in answer, too caught up in my own world. "Is he a good kisser?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, he is! He's the greatest kisser of my life!" I practically squealed in happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Hold here, I'm gonna go get the others!"She said, as she jumped up and left the room.

I collapsed on my bed and touched my lips. They still tingled from the kiss. And the energy and warmth I had felt was like nothing I had ever felt before! Sure I've kissed other guys before; I'm nineteen years old after all! But still, none of them came in close to the feeling I had with Donatello.

I was brought from my thoughts by the laughing and squealing from my friends. I watched them walk into the room and then run over to me. They immediately began drilling me with questions.

I heard the other girls come in, laughing and talking. Next thing I knew, Autumn and Jessica were drilling me questions about the kiss.

"You guys finally kissed! What was it like?"Jessica asked, looking more excited than I had seen her in a while.

"When did it happen?"Autumn asked, also looking extremely excited. Was my love life this fascinating or something?

"What did it feel like?"

"Is he a really good kisser?"

"Were you expecting it?"

"Uh, girls, one question at a time. I'm only one person and you're asking too fast."I said, laughing along with them. My friends always had a way of making me laugh. That was one thing I loved about them.

"Sorry, but you have to tell us everything! I can't believe you were the first one to get a kiss."Jessica exclaimed. I grinned before beginning my story to them.

They laughed and giggled throughout the entire story. As I repeated it, I couldn't help but remember the warmth and happiness I felt. Everything was just wonderful.

"You guys know what you have to do now right? Remember the deal we made 4 weeks ago?"I asked when I finished. Everyone giggled.

"Yep, it's time for us all too finally tell the other guys how we feel."Jess said, smiling, though I could see how nervous she was.

"Yep, you have till tomorrow to tell your turtle how you feel, or someone else will do it for you . . . and it will be very embarrassing."Mandy giggled. She didn't look nervous at all. When did she ever?

"What are the guys doing right now?"Autumn asked curiously and I perked up. I knew the answer to that one! "They're training right now with Master Splinter." I answered, with a small shrug.

"Great, if they're like how they are on the TV then they'll be there for a while. What should we do till then?"Mandy asked.

"Ooo! We should go on a walk through the sewers! We know our way around anyway!"Autumn suggested. Everyone perked up at that idea. We hadn't really left the lair much lately. It would be nice to get out and stretch our feet.

"Sounds like fun! Do you think the guys would mind? I mean, Jen you do still have some injuries."Jess said, worried. I waved her off though. "I'll be fine; I'm not even wearing bandages anymore. Come on, let's go."I replied.

We all hopped up and walked out the room and through the lair. Then we made our way through the sewer, talking and laughing as we went. It was nice to hang out, just the four of us. Even though we were in the smelly sewer.

Eventually we came to a very familiar whirlpool. I remember seeing it several times in the cartoon. "Hey, guys, remember that?"I asked, pointing at the pool.

"Yeah and I would NOT want to fall down there."Mandy answered, shaking her head. I nodded in agreement and went to say something when a familiar voice from behind me stopped me.

"Then maybe should come just come with us."They said and we all jumped startled. I whirled around to see Shredder with a hundred or so Foot Ninjas.

I briefly wondered how he had found us as I glared at him. "Yeah right, not after the nice welcome present you gave me."I growled. He was such a creep and the smirk he wore proved it to everyone.

"Either you come quietly, or my foot will make sure you all get a nice trip to the pulse, after they catch you."He sneered.

Of course, I was terrified at the mere mention of the pulse. That repulsive machine is definitely the most horrible thing ever created and I wouldn't wish even my worst enemy to experience it torture. But I was _not _going to give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing my fear.

"Go to hell."I growled before getting into a defensive position. The girl's followed my suit. They didn't show their fear either.

"Foot ninjas, grab them." Shredder growled. "But don't kill them. That's my job and I still have need of them."

I ignored that last statement and got ready to fight. This time, we were ready for it. You see, the girl and I have trained ourselves in the art of ninjitzu. We could easily win. And the look of pure disbelief on Shredder's face when we did begin to win was worth it all.

"Hey girls, I think he's shocked by our ninja abilities. Maybe we should've mentioned that we had been training ourselves since-what seventh grade-and we can kick ass."I yelled over the grunts of fallen ninjas.

"Yep, quite a surprise for Shredhead, huh."Jess mocked, much to Shredder's anger. We didn't care though, we were having fun!

Kicking ninja ass was something I had always wanted to do. That was why we had trained ourselves; we've always hoped to get the chance to do this. I had no doubt that the night of the sleep over we could have easily taken them if they hadn't caught us by surprise.

Anyway, it took us less than twenty minutes to finish all the ninja's up. Pretty soon it was just us against Shredder. "Well Shredder, it's only you and us. What are you gonna do know?"I asked him, with a smirk.

He glared at us. "We will meet again."He growled before throwing down a smoke pellet and completely disappearing.

"I think we should head back, I'm afraid he'll come back with more and I don't have the strength to fight a million ninjas."Jess said, sounding exhausted. The rest of us all nodded in agreement. Bed sounded like the most amazing thing ever right now. "I agree, besides, I think the guys are gonna be wondering where we are."I spoke up.

We walked back to the lair silently, nursing any small wounds we might have. It was nothing but scrapes and bruises though. So we were fine. When we entered the lair, we were immediately surrounded by worried turtles.

"Where have you guys been?"Leo asked his tone somewhat stern, but mostly concerned and a little upset.

"Well, we were just going on a walk, but then Shredder and the foot attacked."I said, shrugging. I figured they might have thought we had run off. Why? Who knows?

"What? How'd you get away?"He asked, looking amazed. I chuckled. "We fought our way through. Believe it or not, we taught ourselves ninjitzu in seventh grade."Jess said, grinning.

The guys all looked shocked at this and I almost laughed at each of their expressions. No one said anything though for several minutes. Finally, fed up with the silence, I shoot the girls all a look to remind them of the deal. They understood immediately.

"I'm hungry, hey Mikey, want to make a pizza?"Jess asked as she rubbed her stomach in hungry. "Heck ya, let's go!"Mikey exclaimed, as he dragged Jess into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go mediate, want to come Leo?"Autumn asked as she began to walk out. Leo and agreed and followed her quietly.

"I'm gonna go work on my bike, ya comin' Mandy?"Raph asked, gruffly and Mandy nodded and followed him out.

I walked over to Don and gave him a kiss. "Hey."I said, with a smile. He kissed me as well before he looked at me worried. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Let's go work on something." I said, smiling as I dragged him to the lab. He chuckled and followed obediently.

**Not much was changed this chapter, but a lot was cleared up. I hope it's a bit better! Shot me a review so that I may be happy! Or you will all parishes in an evil thing of smoke and hair ties! Wait, scratch out the hair ties. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And the awesomeness that is known as myself is back! I've decided that I just have to finish this up real quick since I've basically abandoned it. I'm debating if I should do the other three stories since I've been so distinct in them. I mean, if I did, it would be slow. What do you guys think? I'll put a poll here in a minute and I want you guys to vote and tell me what I should do. Okay? Okay. Love you all!**

**And here goes the chapter that switches up the POV's. One of my more favorite chapters is you ask me. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT sadly. I almost did, but some random chick came and stole the papers from me. Damn, I was so close! Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**(Jessica's POV)**

As Mikey and I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't breath cause it felt like my nervousness was squeezing my insides. How do you tell a five foot ninja turtle you like- maybe even love him? It just seemed too hard. But I had to tell him, I mean, you never know if you don't take that chance. But how could a guy as funny and sweet as Mikey actually like me.

"So what kind of pizza do you want to make?"Mikey asked, bringing me from my thoughts briefly. He was so clueless on my internal struggle and it hurt to think that maybe he didn't care at all.

"Huh, oh, sorry. I don't care whatever you want."I mumbled my answer, not bothering to look up at him. However, I could feel his gaze burning through me.

"Are you ok, babe? You seem a little out of it."Mikey said, and I heard the concern in his voice. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."I admitted, my voice cracking. I felt a huge lump in my throat as my face burnt in embarrassment.

"Nervous? About what, aren't we just making pizza?" He asked confused. He was totally oblivious to my feelings for him and I wondered if he even felt the same. The lump in my throat grew as tears stung my eyes.

"I'm gonna go to my room."My voice cracked again and I refused to look at him. I turned around and started making my way out.

However, I didn't get far when he suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. I looked up to see he looked upset and concerned. I gulped. "Jess, what's wrong?"He asked.

I bit back a sob as tears started flowing down my cheeks. "I-I'm s-scared."I stuttered my answer. He was oblivious it almost hurt. Why couldn't he just understand so this wouldn't be so hard?

"Why?"He asked gently. I still refused to look at him though.

"B-because, I-I'm f-falling I-in l-love w-with y-you a-and I-I k-know y-you d-don't f-feel t-the s-same."I said in a jumbled mess. He suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"What makes you think I don't love you? I am starting to fall for you too. I thought you could never feel the same way for me because I'm a giant turtle and you." He said softly in my ear. I looked up to him and saw that he was sincere. He really did love me.

"I don't care that you're a turtle, appearances don't matter to me. I like you a lot and I want us to be more than friends."I told him.

He smiled, and then before I knew what he was doing, his lips crashed onto mine in a passionate kiss. I eagerly responded. It was the most wonderful I had ever had. I felt the fireworks go off that they always said you felt when you met your true love.

"I love you."I muttered confidently when we pulled apart. He smiled in return and pulled me in for another kiss but not before saying:

"I love you too."

(Autumns POV)

I was sitting down on a mat meditating, but I couldn't concentrate. Instead, my mind was set on the task I knew I needn't to fulfill soon enough. But how I was going to do so, I hadn't the slightest idea. I was falling in love with Leonardo, that much I was sure of. But how do you tell that to a six foot, katana wielding ninja turtle? I knew I had to try though, not just for this silly thing my friends and I have done, but for me. I had to know if he felt the same.

I peeked a look at Leo then, big mistake. The only light in the room was the candlestick that burnt between Leo and I. And the color of the flame shown on him just the right way. The light shadowed him, enhancing his physical features.

But I wasn't just attracted to his looks. I loved how he always protected his family and he was so caring and honest. I loved him for his fiery, yet gentle spirit and how he would only fight if he had too. He was perfect, so to say the least.

I guess my gaze had been so intense, because Leo's eyes suddenly opened and he turned to face me. I looked down quickly and I felt my face heat up. I was glad it was dark in here because with my pale skin, blushing is even more noticeable on me than most.

"Hey, you ok?"He asked. I was slightly overjoyed to hear the concern in his voice. Maybe there was a chance he felt the same way too? I could only hope so.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."I answered him truthfully. His concern look changed to one that was curious. "About what, may I ask?" He asked.

"I was thinking about you really. Your love for your family and friends. You would do anything to protect them." I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. It most of worked because he smiled.

"Yes I would. I would do anything to protect everyone here, including and especially you."He blushed and I giggled.

"Thank you; I would do anything to protect you too, as well as my friends. Sometimes I feel like their sisters. My family and I don't get along, never have."I shrugged. He suddenly looked concern once more. "And you're okay with that?" He asked gently.

"What else can I do? It doesn't matter to me though, I have my family here. Master Splinter is plenty of a father to me."I said simply.

He nodded. "I know the feeling." He said before we both became quiet once more, lost in our own thoughts.

However, I sighed. I knew now was as good a time as any to tell Leonardo my feelings. The worst that could happen is him rejecting me. "Leo, I have something I have to tell you."I said, nervously, feeling my face heat up once more.

"What is it?"He asked. "You can tell me anything."

I sighed again."Leo, I-I, well you see . . . I really l-like you."I stumbled. He smiled and said he really liked me too.

"No, I mean, I like you like this."I said, before grabbing his face and crashing my lips on his. He stiffened, momentarily shocked. When he didn't move for a few minutes, I started getting nervous and began to pull away.

However, right before I did, Leo began responding to the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and we passionately kissed for like two minutes. "Wow that was amazing."I whispered, still wrapped around him.

"You like me, even though I'm a turtle?"He asked, a little confused. I smiled at his nativity, but I also knew he had a reason to be. All his life, people have run just by the sight of him. I'm sure it's a shock to have someone actually love him.

"Of course I do, I'm not some shallow bitch who judges a book by its cover. I feel in love with you the first moment we hung out in the dojo. You're everything I could ever want and ever need. I do-" I began, but I was cut off by his lips gently touching my own in another passionate kiss.

"I love you too Autumn."

(Mandy's POV)

I'm the kind of girl who just can't express her feelings, no matter the kind, except maybe anger. But there's something about Raph that just makes me want to spill all of my heart to him. I just want to be with him, hug and kiss him and never let him go. All that mushy crap, you know?

The question was how the hell do I tell him I am falling in love with him? This guy was as big a bad ass as I am. What if he just laughed at me and told me I was being such a girl? Well the first thing I would do is kick his ass- well shell really. Then I would run to my room and cry. Surprising huh? I never show weakness, and crying is the biggest one there is. But that's what Raph would do to me, he has the power that not many people do over me.

And I'm serious when I say I don't know how to tell Raph how I feel. I just, don't know, can't do it. But I have to. Not for this little bet my friends and I have going, but for myself as well. I want him to love me just like I want to love him.

Every time I look at Raph, I just, I dunno, fall more in love with him. Like right now we're hanging in the garage, working on his bike. He was so hot when he was sweaty and covered with motor oil. He was perfect. "Raph?"I asked softly. I just need to get this over with already.

"Yeah?"He grunted, not bothering to look up at me. It hurt though, did he maybe not feel the same way? Was that why he was barely paying attention?

"I wanna tell you something, but it ain't easy ta say."I announce. He finally looked up at me confused. He stood up and walked in front of me. "What's up babe?"He asked.

I looked away nervously. "Raph, how do ya feel about me? Really?"I asked and I almost wanted to giggle at the surprised look on his face. "Uh, well, I like ya, a lot. I love hangin' out wit ya every day."He answered.

I relaxed slightly. "Good, because I . . ." I began but hesitated in fear. Raph prompted me to continue and I swallowed nervously. "Cause I really like ya to, but I like ya as more than a friend."I finished, straightening up and looking straight into his eyes.

He looked really surprised and I knew he definitely wasn't expecting that. "How? I mean, I'm a turtle! I neva thought someone would love me."He asked, confused.

I giggled slightly. "Raph, I may be a complete asshole at times, but I am not shallow. I couldn't care less if you were a turtle."I answered, shaking my head."I love you and that's all that matters to me."

He looked shocked and happy at the same time. Before I could react, he brought his face to mine and passionately kissed me. The fireworks I felt proved that he was the one for me, the one I was destined to be with forever. I felt ready to take on anything.

We broke away for air, but I had wrapped my arms around his neck. He arms circled around my waist, getting motor oil all over me, but I didn't care. "I love you Raph and I want to be with you forever."I said, snuggling my head in his neck,

"I love you too and I want to be with you forever as well."He said. We stayed like that for several minutes, basking in our happiness and love. I knew I could never let him go. I loved him and that was all that mattered to me.

**Aw! Wasn't that just the cutest thing you had ever read! Hehe, I enjoyed rewriting that and fixing it up a bit. I know it's short, but as I've said before, this is more about fixing up the smaller mistakes than actually making it longer. I hope you liked it nonetheless and hope you send me a lovely review. I've missed my TMNT fans and hope you all still there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Told you I planned to do these all at once! I plan on finishing these all tonight! How exciting is that! Thankfully it's not too hard to rewrite something when your only making minor changes. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THE NINJA TURTLES. IT'S MY DREAM TO ONE DAY TO DO! MAYBE IF I FIND A GENIE'S LAMP, I CAN WISH IT SO! I HAVE NO CLUE WHY I'M YELLING ALL THIS. Anyway, now that that's over. Enjoy this chapter while I go search for that lamp!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Once again, it seemed like I had insomnia cause I could not get any sleep. I've been laying in bed for five hours- it was now three am- and I just couldn't seem to pass out! Plus, I was extremely thirsty. So, as any rational woman would do, I got out of bed and quietly tiptoed to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

We've been here for four months know and I've pretty much memorized my way around their home. Well, I suppose it was our home too since we've been living here. I was happy here though. I had the greatest boyfriend in the world and my three best friends were with me. On top of that, I was in the place I had wanted to be in since 7th grade.

Don, my boyfriend, was everything I could wish for in a guy. He was sweet, caring, smart, and always here for me. He doesn't care that I dress like I'm emo and I don't care that he's a giant turtle. Everything was perfect.

I finally made it to the dark kitchen and I switched the lights on as I entered. Walking over to the cupboard, I thought about all that had changed since I had been here. As I filled my cup up with water, I remembered how Don had held me that one time while I cried my eyes out. I had given him a kiss on the cheek when I left.

The thought of my genius boyfriend brought a smile and a small blush to my face. I love him so much. He was everything to me and I knew I would be lost without him. I was so lost in my memories, that I didn't hear someone walk into the kitchen.

"Miss Miyagi."

I jumped at the new voice and quickly pivoted around to see Master Splinter standing in the doorway. I felt my heart slow down as the momentary panic died away. Sometimes I forgot that everyone here were ninjas and very good at sneaking up on people

"Oh, Master Splinter, you scared me. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."I said with a small smile. He smiled back and his eyes shone with amusement at my humility.

"I apologize for scaring you and it's alright. What were you thinking about?"He asked, nodding his head. I smiled as I thought about my boyfriend once more.

I assumed Master Splinter knew about me and Don by now. I don't ever see him, but I knew the guys were very close to him and the talked and trained with him every day. They've either told him by now, or he put the pieces together and figured it out himself. I mentally shrugged and decided if he didn't already know, he'd eventually find out.

"I was thinking about the first time I came here to get a drink of water. Don was up to and we talked for a while. We talked about my sister, who died in a car crash, and I started crying. He comforted me. He let me cry on his shoulder till I felt better. Then as I left, I kissed him on the cheek to thank him for listening to me." I explained, but blushed when I mentioned the kiss on the cheek.

Master Splinter, however, smiled. "I know about your relationship with my son, my dear."He said, sounding happy."I always hoped my sons would find someone to love, but I feared that because of their appearance, no one would give them a second look. They would just run off screaming."H

"People like that are stupid, I think. I knew from the minute saw them, they were good. I don't care about their appearances. I mean, look at me, half the people I know think I'm some kind of freak and the other half avoid me. Don was the first guy to listen to me and he cares. That's all I've ever cared about. A guy who will listen, care, and love me for me, not for my appearance. I believe the guys are the same way. If people would just give them a chance, I know they would like them."I explained and Master Splinters smile seemed to grow as I talked..

"Thank you, Miss Miyagi. It means a lot to me that you care about my son. I know it means a lot to Donatello." He told me and I felt giddy that he approved.

"So you don't mind our relationship? I'm always afraid that I'll meet my boyfriends parents and they disapprove and they'll dump me. It's happened three times already."I said darkly.

He chuckled. "I approve, most definitely. Just don't hurt my son. I think he might be falling in love with you and I would hate to see him hurt."

I felt warm and happy when he mentioned that he approves and he thinks Don is falling in love with me. I know for a fact that I'm falling in love with him. "Don't worry Master Splinter. I would never do anything to hurt Don or any of the other guys."I promised.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. I smile with joy and returned his hug. When he released me he took a few steps towards the door. "I must returned to bed. I am very tired and I propose you do the same."Master Splinter suggested.

I nodded as I went over to the sink and cleaned my glass, then I put it up. "Goodnight Master Splinter."I said, turning around to face him.

He smiled and gave a quick bow. I returned it. "Goodnight Miss Miyagi." He replied and I followed him out of the kitchen, turning the light out behind me. Then I returned to bed, feeling much lighter and happier than I had before hand. Having Master Splinter approve meant everything to me and I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my should. I passed out almost immediately.

**Yay! That didn't take long to do at all! It's short though, isn't it. Unfortunately, when I started out, I wasn't used to writing really long chapters like I am now. And I've explained that this isn't meant to make it long per-say, but to fix it up. I hope you like it either way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER OF FOREVER REWRITE! Yeah, told ya I would finish it tonight! Hehe, I keep to my word... you know, occasionally. Oh, and I got that poll up. Remember to vote on it so I can get you guys opinion! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles! Or anything turtle related! But I do own the girls, so that's a good start! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**(Shredder's POV)**

My enemies might think that they got away with those human girls, but they are wrong. Before they woke up that night, I had Stockman install a microchip in their brains. It allow whoever has control of it to have complete control of those girls. By using this, I will be able to destroy those accursed turtles once and for all!

The turtles, now matter how much it disgust me to admit it, are still like human boys, do doubt they would fall in love with the first pretty girls who would give them the time of day.

So, using my inter-dimensional machine, I traveled to a dimension where I had been able to find girls who not only knew about the turtles existence, but could love them as well. I played them when I tried to get information out of them. I knew they hadn't known the turtles really existed, but I had hoped they would be able to direct me to their home. Unfortunately, I learned that the damned TV shows were no help in finding their home.

But that does not matter now. With this device, I will be able to control those girls. I can track them down and together, we will destroy the turtles once and for all. I look forward to seeing the betrayed looks they will have when the ones they thought they loved are the ones that bring their destruction.

However, I had to impatiently wait for the idiotic Stockman and his just irritating assistant put the final pieces together. I was ready for the thing to be ready already so we could finish this once and for all, but the seemed to be taking their time. "Are you finished yet?"I snarled.

"Yes, we are just putting modifying the-"Stockman started to say, but I cut him off. "I don't care what you're doing, just get it done!"I growled.

I wasn't interested in listening to his annoy comments on how he builds the damn machine. I just wanted it done so I can finally seek my revenge. "Annnnnnnnd done!"Stockman announced proudly.

'Finally!" I thought to myself. "Great! Activate the chips now. It won't affect them until the attack, but they'll know their loyalties have changed."I grinned sadistically.

"By this time tomorrow, the turtles will finally be mine!"

**(Jenny's POV)**

I was cuddled up to Donny on the day that everything went wrong. How was I supposed to know that something bad was about to happen. I was happy sitting with my boyfriend and watching one of my favorite shows.

That was when we heard this weird noise and the alarms began blaring. Don and I both jumped up and ran to the computers. But by time we got there, the alarms cut off again! I looked over at Don confused, but he shook his head. He didn't understand it either. "What's going on?"He mumbled to himself. "It's not supposed to cut off like that.''

"Hey Don, what's up? I head the alarms blaring."Mikey said and I turned to see that the whole family had join us. Don also turned.

"We don't know. The alarms shut off suddenly."I replied, both my and Donny's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. Neither of us understood what was happening.

**Thump thump thump.**

The family turned when we heard loud thumping from outside, pounding against the concrete sewer floor. Something was out there, and whatever its was, we all knew it couldn't be good. I took a step closer to Don fearfully.

**BOOM!**

The door busted apart as someone burst through the door. I immediately knew who it was, it was- "Shredder."I growled.

He smirked at us as Foot ninjas swarmed in and completely surrounded us. The guys drew their weapons and the girls and I got into a fighting stance. Several Foot ninjas operated giant machines, just like the ones they had been in when they attacked the guys in the episode where Leo had been sent away to control his anger and whatnot. "How did they find us."I heard Don ask.

"I don't know, but I don't like this."I answered, not taking my eyes off the enemy. The smug look on his face led me to believe that something really bad was about to happen. Worse than what was currently going on.

"How did we find you, you ask?"Shredder laughed. ''That's easy, why don't you ask you little girl friends, I'm sure they can tell you.''

I was confused and pissed. What the hell was he talking about. There was no way we would ever help that son of a bitch. "What the hell do you mean-"I started to say stopped when I saw Shredder push some button and at the moment I got this weird feeling. For a minute I felt like I was in a trance.

I snapped out of it quickly though and looked over to Shredder, my master, as he grinned evilly at me and the girls. I smirked back. Then I moved away from Donny and went over to stand next to my true master. The girls did the same thing. "Yes, we should our master where to find you guys!"I giggled."It was so easy once we fooled you guys into believing we loved you!"

"Yeah, there is no one I would ever fall for such freaks of nature. But my master wanted us to get to you and well, we'll do anything he says!"Jess smiled.

The turtles looked hurt and I couldn't believe how stupid they were to fall for us. "Yeah, no human or anyone else would fall for you creatures! "Autumn added.

Mandy just stood there, grinning like she won the lottery. I knew she was as ready to fight these freaks as much I am. Maybe even more! "Jenny, you can't mean this. He did horrible things to you. The pulse, the beatings, all of it was him. I helped you get better and I love you."The one in the purple said.

"Ha, purple freak, that's your mistake for falling for me! I only used you to get to know you more. That way I could help my master when it came time to destroy you! All those injuries was just a way to get in and make you believe us. I would proudly do it again if my master so wished!"I gloated with a scoff.

He looked heartbroken and I found it amusing. "Enough, girls, make me proud! Attack!"Master Shredder said. I grinned and ran at the purple freak, punching him in the face and causing him to stumble a bit.

"Please, Jen, I don't want to fight you."He begged and I sneered. "Then don't! It'll make my job easier to kick your ass!"I said, laughing.

I went to hit him again, but he blocked and hit me. I stumbled backwards, but quickly regained myself. I then went to knock his feet from under him, but he jumped up and kicked me. Not hard, but enough to knock me down. I growled and jumped up, feet first and slammed into his plastron.

He stumbled backwards and fell over the coffee table. I grinned over him. "Come on, turtle boy, you're not even putting up that much of a fight!"I taunted. He stood back up and threw his bow staff to the side. "Alright, you want to fight, we'll fight."He said, not sounding at all happy about it.

"Finally! A challenge!"

We began fighting each other while moving all around the room. Furniture was knocked over and lots of things we broken, but I didn't care. The rat was fighting my master and it looked like he was winning. I got distracted for a minute and purple freak kicked me, sending me a crossed the room. I hit my head hard against the concrete wall.

He came over to me o see if I was ok. But then the rat called for his sons to come. I looked up and saw my master down as well as the Foot. My sisters were also unconscious and laying on the floor. Purple freak shot me one more look before he followed the other freaks out of the room. I tried to stand up and follow them, but I grew too dizzy and feel down, passing out instantly.

**(Don's POV)**

I followed my brothers and Master Splinter out of the lair quickly. We ran through the sewers, hoping we weren't being followed. However, I couldn't feel anything, just numbness. I didn't understand, how could she do this to us? How could she betray us, I thought she had loved me.

We decided to go to April and Casey's house. They've always been there for us and we knew they would let us stay with them till we could find a new home. When we arrived, they were both very surprised to see us.

"Hey guys, what's up? Where are the girls?" April asked as we filed in. Raph punched the wall angrily and stormed off to the roof. April looked surprised, she knew he had anger issues but she didn't know what happened.

"The girls betrayed us. They told Shredder where to find us and attacked us when Shredder busted down our door."Leo explained. Leo was usually the calm, cool-headed one who didn't show emotion. But right now he seemed like a different person. He was just as heartbroken as the rest of us and he showed it.

Mikey just stayed quiet and sulked in the kitchen, sitting at the table. "What? Why would they do that! They didn't seem the type to betray you guys."April exclaimed, looking shocked.

"That's what we thought to. We thought they really did love us but they said it was all part of their plan to get to us and lead Shredder right to us. It worked and we barely got out alive!"Leo exclaimed, and I winced at the hurt I heard it in his voice. I felt it to though.

"Oh my! Tell me the whole story."April said, sounding concerned and also hurt. I knew she was really- or thought she was- close to the girls. They were the first human girls who she could tell and talk about us.

Leo explained everything while I blocked him out. I didn't want to relive the memory, so I went into the kitchen with Mikey. He seemed to be taking it really hard. "Are you ok Mike?"I asked, knowing the answer.

"No, I'm not. I love her and I can't believe she did this!'' Mikey told me tearfully and it broke my heart all over again to see my usually cheerful brother crying and looking completely defeated. A single tear dropped down his beak and landed on the table.

"I know, me too."I said as my own tears started falling.

**Stupid Shredder huh? Well, like I said, I don't know if I'm gonna do the others stories as well. If you want me too, then go to my poll and vote for it! Or drop me a review. Wait, drop me a review no matter what! I always need those! Alright? Alright. See y'all later! **


End file.
